The objectives of this Core are to aid the efforts to map DNA damage and repair at high resolution by facilitating efficient use of existing LMPCR technology and helping to improve the technology. To do this we will (1) have a coordinator, aided by a data manager, provide service and coordination for use of extant LMPCR and other techniques by members of the Program; and (2) have a development-technician further develop and at least partially automate LMPCR.